Irreparable
by AvengerStrife
Summary: AU. FemSasuNaru. A very annoyed Sasuke has just left a house party a few doors down and heads home with a concerned Naruto trailing behind. Both have had more than enough to drink and instincts take over. Oneshot. Naruto/FemSasuke. Lemon.


**A/N: This is a chapter from another fic I am writing that I thought I might share. I am back to school again, so it may be a while until I get to post the surrounding chapters. So for now, I will post this as a one-shot. (Full story is now being posted and updated on my profile as of 7/26/12)  
><strong>

**Sasuke is a little wasted right now. So if you are underage or opposed to FemSasuke seducing Naruto, I suggest you head for the exit, because these two are about to do some naughty things. I do not own Naruto, Trolololololling Kishimoto does.**

**Summary: AU Naru/FemSasu college students sharing an apartment in a nearby suburban apartment complex. A very annoyed Sasuke has just left a house party a few doors down and heads home with a concerned Naruto trailing behind. Both have had more than enough to drink and feelings come to light.**

.

.

.

.

**Irreparable**

.

Naruto followed an annoyed Sasuke out into the hallway. "What's your problem?"

Realizing she was no longer alone, she quickly headed for the front door. With her beer still in hand, she headed for the apartment. Thankfully this stupid party was only a few doors down. She continued down the front stairs and onto the sidewalk. Fresh air hit her like a slap in the face and that's when all reason became suddenly blurred. "Damn it!" She made it to the front stairs and fumbled with the keys, unaware that a certain blond had been following close behind.

Naruto headed up the front steps. The front door was wide open and Sasuke's keys were still hanging on the lock. He grabbed the keys and released an annoyed sigh. Obviously Sasuke was incoherent. He wasn't exactly sober either, however his overly social life gave him a tolerant advantage over the anti social raven.

He locked the door and placed Sasuke's keys in his pocket. He walked over to the sink and poured a glass of water. He headed for the bedrooms down the hall. Sasuke's door was still open. She must've been so drunk she forgot to close it.

The blond walked up to her door with a glass of water in hand and gently pushed it open. "Here Sasuke. It'll help minimize your hangover tomo…" his sentence caught in his throat as he witnessed the raven ungracefully removing her jeans. He turned around quickly pulling the door with him, but it was too late, a blush crept on his face as the vision was already imbedded in his mind.

Even with the lights off, it was a clear vision of the raven. Clad in only a white tank and black bootie shorts bending over as she struggled with her balance while removing her jeans. It played over and over in his mind and he couldn't seem to stop his imagination from fantasizing the rest.

The door opened and he handed her the glass of water but was surprised to see the girl now standing before him, still wearing nothing more than her tank and small black bootie shorts, and clearly she was not wearing a bra.

Naruto's blush deepened as the female raced to the bottom of the glass spilling a generous amount on herself. She was obviously drunk. She was oblivious to the fact that she was standing around in her underwear and Naruto didn't know what to do with himself as he stood there frozen.

After emptying her glass she headed down the hallway towards the kitchen, swinging her barely covered hips more than necessary as she struggled to maintain balance.

The blond just stood there, jaw on the floor. He silently prayed that no one else would come home and find the raven in such a vulnerable state of dress, when he heard the glass hit the sink hard and quickly headed for the kitchen.

He was shocked to find Sasuke sitting on the wet floor and rushed over to her.

"Are you ok?" But was answered with nothing more than an uncontrollably giggly Sasuke.

Her words were incoherent, and he couldn't tell what she was trying to say as she continued to laugh hysterically.

Naruto became more concerned. It wasn't a normal laugh. She sounded almost insane! He continued to look at her worried, when her laughter suddenly died out and she stared at the ground.

"I need to be alone" she said, breaking the silence.

"Ok, but we need to get you off of the floor first"

"Is it because I'm not girly?" she continued to stare at the floor.

Naruto was confused but wrapped his arms around the female and helped her up to her feet. His balance wasn't the best either and she wasn't making it easy for him, especially with her lack of clothing.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" It was evident that the alcohol was having its effect on the girl and she probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. Surely her scandalous attire alone would more than embarrass her if she had been even somewhat sober.

They headed back down the hallway towards the bedrooms once again. She stopped him short of reaching her door. "Let go of me" she said, pulling his hand off of her waist but the blond hesitated to let go completely until he was sure she wouldn't fall.

The raven stood in silence momentarily before heading for her door and Naruto headed for his as well.

He reached for the doorknob but his arm was pulled back violently, effectively turning him around and down, as his lips were met by those of a very anxious raven.

It felt so wrong to enjoy the feeling. He knew she was drunk and he probably shouldn't respond so eagerly, but all protest was thrown aside when her tongue invaded his mouth. Her hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer to her caused his hands to move to her waist in response.

Gasping for air he pulled away as she swiftly continued to land kisses on his neck while snaking her hands under his shirt, flat against his skin.

Naruto was lost. Between the alcohol and the sweet sensation of her hands on him, he was having difficulty maintaining control. He liked the initiative from Sasuke as she continued to claim her dominance.

The raven pulled his shirt up and latched on to his nipple, hard, causing the blond to hiss in response. He could feel her smirk as she trapped his nipple once again between her teeth, but was unaware of the fact that her hands had already unbuckled his belt and were already unzipping his pants until he felt them hit the floor.

"Whoa!"

Before he could do anything to amend his current situation, Sasuke's left hand pressed him hard against the doorframe as she continued placing open mouth kisses down his torso until her other hand reached his hardness over his orange boxers, which caused him to gasp in surprise.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it off of him, hissing slightly at the sensation of her hand caressing against him as she hesitated to let go.

"Wait Sasuke, you don't want to do this"

"Do you?" was her response, as she stared back with lust filled eyes, a mysterious and yet indifferent look that left everything to the blond to interpret. Of course he wanted this. He was a guy after all. What man in his right mind and better yet in his drunken state would turn down such an offer?

But Naruto wasn't going to take advantage; even though he knew he'd kick himself later for turning her down. Especially after all the fantasies he'd been having lately with the girl. Damn! The things he wanted to do to her.

Sasuke looked down at the current situation within his boxers and looked back up at him with a smirk and her arms crossed with the only thing covering her breasts beneath her almost see-through shirt being her cascading dark locks of hair.

It was that damn cocky smirk of hers that claimed victory over his resolve, with those eyes that seemed to stir a beast like hunger within him, and he could hold back no more.

Naruto pulled Sasuke inside of his room and locked the door. She had been teasing his fantasies enough this past week and he was going to get what he needed. He shoved her against his door and began kissing her mindlessly while his hands fought to remove her wet shirt.

Sasuke fought back to remove his as well as he finished kicking off his pants into the corner. Once again his mouth attacked hers as he pulled her body against him, feeling her cool skin on his.

The raven began to push Naruto back while still kissing him, until he landed sitting on his bed. Quickly she climbed onto his lap before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back only to bite his lower lip a bit and then claiming his mouth with hers.

Naruto roughly grabbed her hips, and pulled her down onto his hardness, causing her to moan into his mouth. Fuck! She was an amazing kisser, so erotic and sensual. Who would've thought, bookworm Uchiha Sasuke had a wild side begging to come out. And he was more than happy to oblige.

He continued to guide her over him, bucking his hips up to meet hers from time to time, earning himself some rough kissing from the raven above.

The blond moved his hand up to cup her breast and squeezed gently. She pulled away for air and looked into pools of blue that seemed to be too much to handle at the moment. Leaning further back, she offered more of her skin for the blond to take.

He latched on to the breast, sucking on it firmly while caressing the other. He trailed kisses back up to her neck when she quickly pulled him away. "Don't"

Feeling a bit disappointed the blond threw her onto his bed unceremoniously and instantly stripped her out of her panties.

Everything was moving slow and the room was still spinning when Sasuke felt the blond run his tongue along her core.

"Aaahhh" a moan that surprised even the normally stoic Sasuke as Naruto continued his torture.

He lazily circled his tongue along her entrance and gently sucked on her bud, receiving more quiet moans from the raven. He was amazed by her responsiveness and he wanted to hear more. He needed to hear her scream his name in absolute pleasure. He wanted to hear her beg for more. He knew that Uchiha Sasuke didn't beg. Maybe not tonight but at that moment he made it a goal. He would tease the raven to no end until she begged him for more.

It was clear that she was attracted to him. Despite all the shit talking that went on. Her mouth could deny it all she wanted when she was sober but right now her body was saying otherwise and her hips weren't lying. Drunken Sasuke was not holding anything back.

As Naruto continued to tease the girl, her hips began to move against him in search for release. Damn! He placed his hands on her hip holding her down, keeping her from obtaining more pleasure, in an effort to establish his dominance over the female.

Sasuke continued trying to move against the blond and his talented mouth in failed efforts. Frustrated she sat up and placed her hand against his whiskered cheek, bringing him back up. If he wasn't going to let her enjoy it, then he may as well not do it at all, she was too close to begging for more and she couldn't have that. Drunk or not, she would not give him that satisfaction.

He looked up at her and with his finger wiped around his mouth before licking it clean. Lust filled blue eyes stared into black ones as Naruto pulled off his boxers and climbed onto the bed as he settled between her legs.

Once again he kissed her with absolute desire. He tried to hold his weight over her with one hand, but was pulled down by the girl as she kissed back hungrily while gripping on to his blond locks.

Tongues began wrestling for dominance as she hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him closer against her core.

It was his turn to moan when she snuck a hand in between their bodies, gripping firmly onto his length. Gently she began teasing him by rubbing him up against her liquid core. He moaned in pleasure and started moving against her until he couldn't hold back any longer.

He placed himself against her entrance and tried to push through gently, but Sasuke retreated slightly not allowing him not fully sheath himself within her. He tried again and she repeated her movements. He looked up at her, unsure if maybe he was hurting her or if maybe she had changed her mind. It would be painful if she had, but Naruto was not the kind of guy to disrespect a woman's wishes.

The blond was met with black orbs and a cocky smirk that confirmed she was only playing hard to get and was having fun teasing him as she deprived them both of the bliss that was to come.

He smirked back. She was not going to beat him at his own game. He gripped onto her hips with bruising force as he thrust into her, reaching an electrifying depth almost instantly.

Sasuke's body arched against the blond in ecstasy as a strangled moan fell from her lips.

Naruto pulled out almost completely before once again burying deep inside her with force.

The raven held on to him with eyes shut tightly closed. The sensation was too much to bear and she could do nothing more than hold on to the blond while arching into him, welcoming him into the depths of her being.

The blond continued to thrust in and out of her with long and hard strokes, lost in the feeling of her walls gripping tight around his length. It was heaven. It was everything he had been fantasizing and more.

Finally gaining some composure Sasuke managed to push the blond off, causing him to land on his back. Immediately she straddled him, sinking down on top on him once again.

She placed her hands on the bed on either side of him for leverage as she began to move on top of the boy. He placed his feet flat on the bed as he too gained leverage to move against her, but it was hopeless.

The raven continued her slow torturous pace.

With an animalistic growl Naruto sat up to meet the raven, ravishing her mouth with his and pulling her body down, hard, onto him.

Large hands on her sides forced her to take him all in mercilessly and all she could do was moan in pleasure.

His lips abandoned her mouth and continued trailing down her jaw to her pulse, sucking at the sensitive skin beneath.

A series of gasps, moans and groans were heard from both parties as they continued to devour each other.

The familiar heat building up exponentially within them both and they would soon reach absolute bliss.

Sasuke began moving faster against the boy with her fingers still mindlessly fisting at his hair. Naruto's bruising grip on her hips as he refused to let go and suddenly it was evident that she had reached her peak.

Naruto held on to her body as her head fell back in pleasure and her walls trembled around him. A few more thrusts and he knew he too would be ravished by the intense feeling.

Her walls still constricting around him as she rode out the last of her waves and he suffered a rude awakening …"Sasuke, get off!" he pushed the girl to the side just in time to catch the sticky white substance in his hand.

Sasuke looked back at him and began to laugh as she watched Naruto with his eyes shut tight and brows furrowed as he too was overcome with bliss. As he finally came down from his high, he managed to pry open his eyes and looked to his side as Sasuke sat there with an amused look on her face.

Well it was a good thing that one of them was still sober enough to act somewhat responsible. Feeling a bit embarrassed by her stares, he got up and searched for something to clean the mess.

He returned to the bed and was surprised to find that Sasuke was already asleep.

_Seriously? _He thought to himself _So much for round two. _He made himself comfortable by pulling the raven against him as sleep took over and in moments he too was unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was awakened by a hard to ignore pressure to her bladder. She hissed in annoyance at the though of having to get up. The room still felt somewhat unstable in her mind as she forced an eye open and took in her surroundings.<p>

Quickly both eyes shot open when she realized she was not in the confines of her own bedroom. "What the…"

Further realization hit her when she looked to the side and was met with blond locks and whiskered cheeks.

"Oh shit!" she whispered, mainly to herself. She panicked when she also realized that she was fully naked underneath the sheets and as if that weren't enough, tan arms pulled her in closer and her backside was met with the confirmation that he too was completely unclothed.

Sasuke fought the urge to hyperventilate as she began to slowly slip out of the grip of the dobe. She needed to get away and fast. She didn't want to wake him up. Hopefully he was just as drunk and wouldn't remember how they got into this predicament.

She managed to escape his grip and slipped on the first t-shirt she could find. Unable to locate any of her own clothing, she made her exit, closing the door silently behind her...

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Reviews? Like I mentioned before, this is just part of a longer fic and there's much more smut where it came from…however for now, this is all I'll be posting up. I may be encouraged by some reviews *wink wink* I want to know if enough people like this pair.**

*****Update 7/26/12 - Chapter 1 of this story is now posted on my profile, please review/comment, I'm needy and I require motivation. *winks*  
><strong>

**.**

**Thanx for reading! Until next time! *disappears in a cloud of smoke***


End file.
